Recall
by Sayano
Summary: am·ne·sia /amˈnēZHə/ noun a partial or total loss of memory
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. Sasuke turned over in the bed to face his boyfriend. He brushed a few stray hairs away from his face and lazily used a few fingers to stroke the blonde's scarred face.

"Hn?" He smiled looking at his sleepy lover. Naruto's eyes slowly opened, revealing a bed-headed Uchiha who's blankets weren't doing the greatest job of covering him up. Naruto grinned a sleepy grin and cuddle into Sasuke's chest, taking in a deep breath of his skin.

"Mornin'" Naruto said as his voice was muffled.

"To you as well, love." Sasuke said as he planted a gentle kiss on the blonde hair. "We have to go to school, time to get up." He said after planting a few more kisses.

Naruto grumbled as Sasuke got up out of the bed, his head hitting the soft pillows. He watched as Sasuke got up, nothing covering the pale skin. Sasuke gave a smirk back at the ogling blonde and proceeded to get ready for the morning. Naruto finally decided to leave the warm bed and go into the shower to join Sasuke.

After they left the steamy shower they began picking out clothes to wear. Sasuke was dressed in his usual black turtleneck with a dark pair of skinny jeans rolled up a bit. His shoes were quick slip on ones that were covered in various splotches of color. Naruto was in a white t-shirt, light colored jeans and a pair of red converse.  
After the two finished getting ready, they began getting a small breakfast ready. Sasuke was warming up some soup and putting a piece of bread into the toaster. Naruto had already began eating his sugar filled cereal and a frozen waffle smothered with syrup. Sasuke chuckled as he watched him eat. 'Still a child' he thought to himself. Sasuke's food was finally warm and as he began to eat, Naruto began cleaning up the kitchen. He watched as Sasuke ate his breakfast, paying close attention to his partner's lips and the way he swallowed. Naruto shivered and turned his attention away from the Uchiha, they didn't need any more delays this morning. As soon as Sasuke was finished they left their apartment and headed towards the train to school. They stood close to each other on the train, only bumping into each other slightly when the ride got a lil rough. Once they arrived at the bus stop and made their way towards campus they separated, giving each other a wave goodbye.

Sasuke made his way to the art building; Eyck Hall. His major is in Fine arts with a minor in Art history. He carried a usual backpack with at least one art book, a sketchbook, numerous pencils and erasers with a few charcoal sticks in the mix. He sometimes carries an art case with canvas and paints but tends to just leave it in his studio classroom.

Meanwhile, Naruto is a special education major with a minor in ASL. Naruto walked towards his classroom; Grandin Hall and was joined on his walk by Hinata. Hinata greeted Naruto with a shy smile, "H-How are you?" Naruto smiled back with a "I'm doing great! How about you?" Hinata blushed, "I'm doing fine just a bit anxious."

"How come?" Naruto looked concerned.

"The exam today." She sighed

"Uuh, wha?" Naruto stopped in his tracks.  
"Naruto, w-we have an exam today, remember?"

"Oh no." Naruto crouched to the ground, shaking his head.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked crouching down with him, brushing a hand against his shoulder.

"Well, probably not but I'll be fine. I just kinda forgot about another exam." Naruto laughed, ruffling his hair. He began standing back up with Hinata and made his way with her towards their classroom.

Sasuke arrived at his easel and grabbed his art case. He picked up a canvas and placed it on the easel. He began sorting through his case looking for his paint palette and knives as a familiar shadow casted down on him. "Sai." Sasuke said in a monotone voice, still searching through his bag. "Sasuke." Sai replied back. Sasuke found his utensils and stood back by his easel. Sai was sitting next to him, also beginning to unpack. The two of them are quite similar so they tend to stay near each other, though they're both pretty quiet but Sasuke appreciates that type of relationship.

More and more students began arriving into the studio, he nodded as Deidara and Sasori made their way towards their seats near Sasuke and Sai. Deidara and Sasori were a couple, and always stuck together though they're polar opposites. 'Just like Naruto and I, huh?' Sasuke thought to himself as he glanced at the couple.

"Sas-uke" Deidara walked towards him.

Sasuke didn't look at him but raised an eyebrow waiting for whatever Deidara was gonna say.

"Dei, now's not the time." Sasori said sternly, grabbing onto his boyfriend's belt hole.

Sasuke was a bit surprised by the terse tone and looked at Deidara.

"What is it?" He asked with slight concern.

Deidara looked from Sasuke to Sasori, wondering if he could continue.

"Uh.." Deidara began but was soon interrupted by his boyfriend.

"It's about Naruto, people are 'seeing' things." Sasori quietly said.

"It's bad, Sasuke." Deidara said while lowering his voice.

Sasuke's hairs stood on edge and he furrowed his brow at them, also clenching his fists that were occupied by palette knives.

"What is it?" He said in a rigid voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was sitting in class just staring blankly at his exam. Hinata would take glances at him while she was taking her test. Naruto finally began to do his test by the time Hinata was almost done. She got up after handing in her exam and waited outside the classroom for Naruto to finish up. After 30 minutes of waiting, Naruto exited the classroom with a tired sigh.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked concerned.

"Thanks for waiting." He gave a sad smile to her.

Hinata gave a sad smile back.  
"Ramen? I'll buy." She nudged Naruto with her elbow.

Naruto's face lit up.

"Ramen!" He replied.

The two left the building, and Naruto forgot all about the exam he more than likely failed. He looked up at the sky and saw rain clouds coming in. The wind was also picking up, tossing both his and Hinata's hair wildly.

"I heard there's a storm incoming" Hinata said while also looking up at the sky with Naruto and trying to grab an umbrella from her backup on the side.

"We better hurry across campus then." Naruto replied with a smile and helped her get a hold of her umbrella. As they made their way through campus Naruto saw a familiar figure standing underneath the tree that stood in the middle of campus. The campus was filled with trees between buildings but this one was the oldest and the most unique. It was a weeping willow who's branches were shaking violently from the wind raging across campus. As they walked closer, Naruto's pace picked up. As soon as he realized who it was he stopped and turned around to Hinata.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"Oh, uh sure." She replied stopping in her tracks as she watched Naruto left her.

"Sasuke, I-!" Naruto grinned as he walked up to the figure, but was abruptly interrupted by Sasuke.

"Is it true?" Sasuke asked with a terse tone, he eyes moving from the ground to meet Naruto's. Naruto's breath got caught in his throat as Sasuke's eyes were burning with rage. His eyebrows were furrowed and his body tense. He could see the muscles through Sasuke's sweater tensing. 'This is bad'. He thought.

"Wha-?" He began.

"I was fucking told. I was made a fucking joke of." Sasuke interrupted again. He pressed his body off the tree and made his way towards his boyfriend. Naruto, out of reflex began backing away.

"Sasuke.." Naruto tried again to speak.

"Everyone else told me. What did I ever do to you? What did I do? Tell me, right fucking now." He said between a clenched jaw.

His face was kissing distance away from Naruto. 'What the fuck is happening? He's never been this angry?' Naruto asked himself. He could see that his boyfriend's breathing was rapid.

"What is wrong?" He asked with a small voice, his voice cracked while speaking still recovering from his stopped breathing.

"Deidara and Sasori told me." Sasuke began.

"Told you what?" Naruto asked confused.

"T-There's someone else besides me." Sasuke replied, clenching his fists tighter.

Naruto's eyes were those of deer in a headlight. He was confused. There's no one. There's only Sasuke. Why would there be anyone else?

"Sasuke, you know that's not true." Naruto replied, defending himself.

Sasuke looked away at Hinata who he just realized was watching them.

"Tell her to leave." He whispered to the blonde's ear with the strained tone.

"Why? I have plans with her?"

Sasuke took a deep sigh and took a step away from Naruto.

"Leave." He said to Hinata.

Hinata made eye contact with Sasuke and could tell something was wrong. Naruto quickly turned around to also make eye contact with her and then looked back at Sasuke.

"What the fuck is your deal?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

Hinata jumped at the sudden yell. She's never seen Naruto or Sasuke act this way or even hear Naruto raise his voice like this.

"Maybe, another day Naruto?" She suggested with a concerned voice.

"No? We made plans." Naruto began to walk away towards her but his hand was grabbed by his boyfriends. Naruto instinctively tore his arm away from Sasuke. His eyes were now also burning with rage.

"I'm leaving with Hinata. I'll see you back at the apartment when I get back. In the meantime, cool your head off."

"No, we're dealing with this right the fuck now." He yelled, trying to raise his voice over the wind.

"I'm leaving, Sasuke. The end." Naruto replied not looking at the other.

He began walking towards Hinata. Sasuke paused and began walking towards his boyfriend before a loud snap was heard from above. Before Sasuke could react he heard a thud and then saw Naruto covered by the branch on the ground.

He was frozen but his breathing resumed as he heard Hinata scream at the top of her lungs. Sasuke rushed forward, tearing the branch off Naruto and throwing it to the side.

Blood.

There was blooding rushing from the side of Naruto's head. Turning his hair red. Running past his ear. Sliding off his jaw onto his clothes and the ground.

Sasuke was frantic.

'What the fuck. What the fuck. What the FUCK?' He repeated over and over. He fumbled for his phone as Hinata quickly rushed over.

"Oh God." Her face turning white.

Sasuke was already dialing 911.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" The operator asked.

"I-uh my boy-boyfriend was hit on the head by a-a tree branch. He's bleeding profusely. Please help me. Hurry." Sasuke choked out the words.

"We're sending out an ambulance. Is he breathing?" She calmly asked.

Sasuke checked Naruto's pulse.

"Yes but it's hard to tell" He said, his hand shaking on Naruto's neck.

When he pulled his hand away from Naruto, his fingers were painted in crimson.

Sasuke was nauseated.

He looked as to where Hinata was at but she was gone. She ran to the main campus center to get help he guessed.

"Hello, sir?" The operator asked.

"Uh-sorry. Sorry. I'm terrified." Sasuke choked out again.

"The ambulance is right near you. Keep looking after him. Listen to my instructions."

Sasuke listened and did as the operator told him until the paramedics arrived. A few minutes passed by but Sasuke kept talking to Naruto hoping for a response but there was only the wind responding to him.

"Naruto. Can you hear me? Please." Sasuke begged trying to stop the bleeding.

"Please step away." A medic asked as he and his partner brought a stretcher out.

Sasuke did as told but stayed close.

"Can I go in the ambulance with you?" Sasuke asked frantically.

"Go ahead." The paramedic responded. They got Naruto into the back of the ambulance and Sasuke hopped right in. He looked back out the windows as they left the scene. A crowd was gathering near and he could spot Hinata in it. Mascara was running down her face and she was tightly gripping onto her and Naruto's belongings that he dropped before talking to Sasuke.

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked back an unconscious Naruto. The medic was inserting IV's and doing numerous tests on him. It was a nightmare Sasuke was living through.

Sasuke held his hands up to his face, his chest tightened and he breathed in. As he breathed out a sob broke out and hot tears stung his face and puddled in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Blonde hair, scarred cheeks, long lashes, soft breathing, tanned skin. Sasuke couldn't stop staring at his boyfriend. He gripped onto Naruto's hand a bit tighter but not too tight but he wanted to feel Naruto's pulse, to know he was alive. Sasuke took in a deep breath taking in all the hospital smells, wishing he could just smell Naruto and hear his laugh. He shook his head trying to not to get too caught up in his thoughts. He deeply exhaled and leaned his head against the hospital bed. Soon there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Sasuke said defeated.

He expected to see Naruto's nurse or doctor but was instead greeted by Naruto's parents. Though, he's never met or seen them before he knew instantly they were Naruto's parents, he looked just like them. He began to greet them but they hurried over to their unconscious son. Sasuke hated to part with Naruto but knew his parents deserved to have their time with their son. Kushina heard him get up.

"You can stay there. He wants you here, please." She sadly smiled at him.

Sasuke sat back down.

"Thank you and I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized.

"No, thank _you._ You've stayed with our son the whole time. There's also nothing to apologize about." Minato reassured them. Minato stood at the end of the hospital bed, watching as Kushina spoke softly to Naruto. He was trying to hold back tears.

"Naruto, my boy. I know you can hear me. Please, wake up." His mom begged, tears dripping down her cheeks and she held tighter onto Naruto's other hand. Sasuke began choking up witnessing it. 'This is too much.'

The tension was broken as a doctor came in. "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt. But hello, I'm Tsunade. I'm the neurological doctor." Minato moved near Sasuke as she walked into the room, Sasuke felt a bit relieved. Maybe because he looked just like Naruto.

"We got Naruto's scans back."

Everyone looked up and listened as she spoke.

"He does have some damage to his brain."  
Kushina gave out a choked sob.

"But, it's not as severe as we thought. He should have all function in his limbs and motor skills."

Kushina covered his mouth with her hand, trying to contain her excitement.

"We don't know for sure yet but he may have memory issues. The area of his brain that received the most damage was his memory. He may have short term or long term memory loss but nothing is for sure until he wakes up and speaks."

Kushina and Minato shared a terrified look between them.  
"Once again, I'm sorry for this news but it is a lot better than we thought. He could wake up any minute now or it may take a few days. He will definitely need some recovery time since his brain did go through quite a bit plus even more time if there is a chance of memory loss. I'll check back in later this evening. If you need anything please just tell one of my nurses. Thank you, get some rest and I'll talk to you all later." She bowed before leaving

"Thank you" The group replied in unison almost.

The room got quiet again besides the machines monitoring Naruto's breathing and heart.

"Your name is Sasuke, right?" Kushina asked as she got up to let Minato have time with Naruto. She traded seats with her husband and sat next to Sasuke.

"Yes." He replied, surprised she knew his name.

"Naruto talks about you." She smiled.

Sasuke blushed.

Kushina chuckled a bit.  
"You guys seem like polar opposites but at the same time the same. Thank you for taking care of Naruto."

"Thank you for being his parents. He talks about you guys often too."

Kushina beamed and looked at her son.  
"He's our joy."  
Minato looked away from Naruto for a moment and smiled at his wife.

"How long have you two been going out for?" She abruptly asked.

Minato gave out a short laugh.

"I-uh?" Sasuke was caught off guard.

"Don't be shy. Naruto came out to us a while ago and we already guessed by how much he talks about you, that you guys are more than likely dating."

"About a year and ½ ." Sasuke replied.

"Oh wow. Congrats!" She beamed.

Sasuke smiled.

'Why did I have to fight with him? What is wrong with me?'

Kushina was about to speak again but she heard her husband speak her name.

"Kushina, look."

She and Sasuke looked over.

Naruto's eye lids were twitching slightly and the hand is dad was holding onto was twitching.

Sasuke had kept his eyes only glued on Naruto most of the night but of course when his focused changed Naruto began waking up. The group came in closer and Kushina sat by Minato. She placed her hand on top of Minato's and Naruto's. Sasuke held on tighter, watching intently as his boyfriend's eyes flickered open, revealing his beautiful blue eyes. He blinked for a bit and his heavy head rolled over to his parent's. They both began crying.

"M-mom? Dad-d? What're you doing here?" Naruto asked groggy, his voice a bit hoarse.

"Sweetheart!" Kushina beamed, kissing Naruto's face all over.  
She stopped and sat back down near Minato. They watched as Naruto realized another presence was to the side of him. He turned his head to the other side to look at Sasuke. His eyes squinted and they went wide.

"Naruto" Sasuke smiled.

Naruto slipped his hand out of Sasuke's.

"Who are you? Mom? Who is this?" He asked scared and confused.

Sasuke's face went pale.

Minato and Kushina's face's also dropped.

'He doesn't remember me?' Sasuke could feel the tears starting to well up. 'No, there's no way. He's just playing right?' He asked himself.

"Naruto, please don't play around right now." He begged hoping Naruto was being his usual Naruto self.

Naruto only gave him a blank look. Naruto's eyes looked glazed as he looked at Sasuke. No memories whatsoever came up.

Naruto ignored Sasuke and turned back to his parents.

"Should I know him? Who is he? What am I doing here?" Naruto began asking so many different questions.

"Dear, you had an accident. A tree branch fell on top of you and you luckily survived. You were immediately rushed to the hospital. Sasuke, over there, is your boyfriend."

Naruto looked back at Sasuke. Nothing.

"No way. No way"

"Honey, the doctor said you didn't have severe traumatic injuries to your brain but you seem to be suffering from memory loss." His mother explained.

Naruto could remember his parent's and other memories from back home but everything else was a blur.

Minato went and called for the doctor so they could determine what to do now and to inform them that Naruto woke up.

Kushina tried to get Naruto to remember but his memories were gone from the present to 2 years ago. 6 months before he met Sasuke or any of his college friends. The doctors and nurses came in doing numerous tests and analyzing him. Sasuke sat. He wanted to cry. He wanted to leave but he didn't want to leave Naruto. That's his everything. All he has. Kushina sat next to Sasuke again as the doctors ran more tests.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, squeezing his hand.

Now Sasuke's eyes were glazed over as he watched Naruto on the bed.

"Where do we go from here?" He asked Kushina.

She looked at him and shook her head.

"I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

"Naruto"

The blonde side eyed Sasuke sitting next to him. He was alone with this stranger.

Kushina and Minato left to grab food and to also let Naruto and Sasuke talk things out.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, taking a gulp.

He fidgeted with his hands, they were getting clammy. He's never been this nervous talking to Naruto before.

"Do you remember when we met?" Sasuke asked.

They sat in silence for a while.

"No." Naruto spoke frankly.

Sasuke did a sad nod, he already knew the answer but was looking for a glimmer of hope.

Naruto was now looking at him head on after seeing his response. The environment was awkward.

"Listen, I don't know who you are. To me, you're being a bit weird. I don't know why my parents are even entertaining the idea that you and I dated."

Sasuke listened and pulled out his phone as Naruto kept talking.

He quickly swiped through the pictures on his phone.

He found the pictures he was looking for and walked over to Naruto's bed, showing him his phone.

"Look" he said giving the phone to Naruto.

Naruto gave him a quizzical look but looked through the phone's photos. The first one was a selfie of Naruto holding the phone and Sasuke in the background. Naruto kept flipping through the photos. Most of them was Naruto stealing Sasuke's phone to talk selfies of him trying to kiss Sasuke but a few were of Sasuke sneaking pictures of him and Naruto laying together and Naruto studying on the bed. Naruto couldn't remember anything he kept quickly swiping through until he reached a picture.

Naruto immediately blushed and dropped the phone.

"Fuck." Sasuke saw this and quickly grabbed the phone. He forgot that he had some risque pictures of him and Naruto too.

"Sorry." He said putting his phone back.

Naruto tried to collect his cool. 'What the fuck, man.' He could only think to himself.

"Fine." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked back to Sasuke.

"I'll tell you all about our relationship from beginning to end."  
Naruto listened as Sasuke spoke about them from the day they met to the night everything changed.

"The day the branch fell on you, was the day we had our biggest fight. I was told by our mutual friends that you were seeing someone else. I put all my trust in you and then they showed me evidence and so on of your infidelity. I tried to confront you but you had _her_ with you and you wouldn't listen. You went with someone else, instead of comforting your boyfriend someone who would do anything and everything for you. I love y-." Sasuke could feel the betrayal and hurt seeping into his voice. 'Calm down, he doesn't remember anything.'

But he finished his sentence, "I love you."

For Sasuke those words felt cold now as he watched Naruto's blank expression.

He could feel the tears stinging his eyes.

"We should break up." He whispered.

Naruto kept his cold expression on Sasuke. He didn't know what to do to comfort him.

"Yeah, we should just break up." Sasuke laughed. 'I'm losing it'

Naruto was about to speak but was interrupted as Sasuke covered his face with his hands. He watched as the black haired boy's back tensed and relaxed. He could hear a soft muffled sob and his fast breathing. Sasuke recovered himself quickly, his eyes were a bit wet and the bags were becoming more prominent.

"I don't want to break up to be honest because it's you. But I can't force a relationship with someone who doesn't remember me anymore." Naruto nodded as Sasuke talked.

"So, since we live together. Can we just start off as acquaintances and see where that takes us?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, that's probably for the best." Naruto agreed.

Sasuke stood up and began collecting his things. I'll let you be, and I'll see you around later."  
"Yeah" Naruto replied.

Sasuke left and down the hall he saw Naruto's parents walking back but quickly walked past them. They turned around to speak to him when he passed but he was already down another hall way. The two shared a look but continued knowing better to just let him be.

Sasuke finally reached outside and was happy to feel the cold fall air hit him. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one up and walked towards the bus station. 'Everything happened so fast.' He sighed. He stood at the bus station and continued smoking.

Naruto was sitting back in his hospital room with his parents watching TV when a group of unfamiliar people knocked on his hospital door.

"Come in" Kushina smiled as the family watched who walked in.

Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara and Sakura came in.

"Naruto, oh my god!" Sakura exclaimed walking closer to the bed.

"Uh." Naruto looked puzzled.

"Are you Naruto's friends?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, I'm Sakura. Naruto's best friend!" She beamed.  
Kiba and Shikamaru exchanged looks.

"As if." Kiba laughed.

"Where's Sasuke at?" Gaara asked.

"Well, long story short. Naruto has lost about 2 years of memory so his last memory is that of his high school days." Kushina said bluntly.  
They group looked in shock.

"Sasuke stayed with Naruto since he got admitted but left a few hours ago." Minato continued.  
The group looked confused, Sasuke would never leave Naruto's side especially after all this. So why did he leave?

"Oh no." Sakura whispered.

Hinata looked at her and suddenly she had the same realization and gasped a bit.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Naruto, doesn't remember Sasuke. Do you?" Shikamaru interjected.

Naruto nodded.

"Sorry. I don't know you guys either."

"Well, it'll be fun getting to grow as friends again, right?" Sakura smiled though it looked sad.

"Yeah, thanks." Naruto tried to smile back. He was exhausted. So much was happening at once.

"Well, we'll see each other when you come back to school and go through our introductions again. See you then, Naruto."

Naruto waved back as the group left his room. In their place they left a teddy bear and two balloons.

"They seem sweet." Kushina looked at Naruto.

Naruto smiled, "I'm kinda excited to see them again."

Sasuke was finally back at the apartment. He threw his jacket on the couch and was about to walk to his and Naruto's bedroom but stopped.

He felt nauseous.

Sasuke instead turned around and sat on the couch.

He stared at the ceiling not wanting to look at anything in the apartment.

His phone suddenly went off, he looked at the screen after a couple of rings.

'Gaara' it read.

He picked up the call.

"Sasuke." Gaara sounded worried.

All Gaara could hear was silence at the other end.

"Sasuke? Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said back in a cold voice.

"We visited him."

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Hn"

"I'm sorry."

Once again all Gaara got back was silence.

"Look, if you need anything you can always talk to me or the other guys."

"Mhm" Sasuke ignoring his friends words.

"Also, I should add I accidentally called your brother before calling you so I'd be on the lookout for him."

"What?" Sasuke sat up.

Just like clockwork there was someone at the door.

"Time to go." Gaara suddenly ended the call before Sasuke could berate him.

Sasuke clenched his fists that were holding his phone.

"Goddammit"

More banging on the door and a low voice spoke.

"Sasuke, let's talk."

"Door's unlocked."

Itachi walked inside and shut the door behind him.

He joined his brother on the couch, closely examining Sasuke to try and read him.

"We broke up." Sasuke stated as soon as Itachi sat next to him.

Itachi could only sit there and look at his younger brother. He's never been this upset about something.

"Oh yeah." Sasuke snorted between a few tears.

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"He cheated on me too." A sad laugh escaped Sasuke's trembling mouth. He began trying to wipe his face but one of his arms was firmly grasped by a stronger one.

"Wha-" Sasuke began but was instantly shut up by the anger in his brother's eyes.

"He did _what_ to _you_?" He hissed out.


	5. Chapter 5

There was another knock on the door breaking the tension in the air. Itachi let go of his brother's arm and looked at the door.

"Come in" Sasuke said.

A tall man walked in and Sasuke immediately identified him as Kisame.

Kisame walked in silently closing the door behind him and leaned against it.

"So, Itachi. Want to explain to me why you took off so quick?" Kisame smirked.  
Itachi just glared back but finally loosened up realizing he was teasing him.

"You know how I am with Sasuke."

"I know. Next time don't just leave without telling me where the fuck you're going."

Sasuke was being ignored by the two so he just listened as the two bickered.

While he was watching them, he suddenly realized that Kisame's hair was disheveled and so was his brothers. Also, it looked like their clothes were thrown on quickly and weren't their usual "stylish" outfits.

Kisame smirked more watching as Sasuke figured out what happened right before Itachi came here.

"God, you two." Sasuke sighed as he realized, throwing his head back on the couch pillow and closing his eyes.

"What is it now?" Itachi asked, perplexed by the sudden outburst.

"Pfft" Kisame laughed a bit and covered his smile.

"Oh, you figured out we were fucking right before I got here? Took you long enough."

"Jesus Christ, Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, embarrassed. 'Why do we live in the same fucking apartment building, it's as if I never left home'

"Anyways, since we're all here, what were you two discussing? Wait.. where's your blonde boy at?" Kisame asked.

Itachi's face went back to the rage like state it was in before they were interrupted.

"Did I miss something?"

"Well. My boyfriend actually, now ex boyfriend has lost all memory of me from a fucking tree branch landing on his head. And, right before that happened I found out he cheated on me. Now you're caught up." Sasuke was exhausted from having to explain everything but the more he talked about it the less he felt emotional about it.

Kisame was silent.

"It's fine." Sasuke assured him, though he was lying.

"No, it's not fine. I'm going to fuck him up. What the fuck is his problem? I'm tired of his bullshit." "No, you're not Itachi. Yeah, I'm angry about the cheating but he doesn't even remember me so I can't try to confront him. It's over."

"Do you know who the other person is?" Kisame questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Itachi looked at Kisame and then back at Sasuke, watching as his brother clenched his fists.

"Yes." He practically hissed out.

Itachi now was also raising his eyebrow but was silent.

"Hyuga." Sasuke whispered.

"What Hyuga?" Kisame walked closer, pushing himself off the door.

" _That fucker_." Sasuke could only say.

"You're kidding, right?" Itachi was floored.

"Wait, Neji? Neji Hyuga and Naruto were fucking or did fuck?" Kisame said unfiltered.

Itachi shushed him and added, "Yeah. I'm definitely kicking his ass."

Kisame chuckled at his boyfriend's response. Seeing Itachi fight is quite a sight Kisame wouldn't mind seeing. He hasn't seen him fight in a while and angry ragey Itachi is _hot._

"How did you even find out?" Itachi asked.

"Deidara and Sasori."

"How the fuck did - nevermind. It's those two so of course they would know."

"What's the proof or evidence?" Kisame asked sitting down on the chair next to the couch.

Sasuke paused, opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"Take your time Sasuke, you can tell us whenever you're ready.."

"Naruto would leave to go work at his part time job and he said he picked up extra shifts at night." Sasuke began.

"I believed him of course, I trusted him. He would come back home late at night or not until the morning and would stay at his parent's house that was closer to his job. I never questioned it. But numerous people have seen or I mean _saw_ Naruto and that Hyuga going out to parties or clubs together. Deidara saw Naruto and Neji making out at a party and saw Neji drive away with Naruto and it's happened numerous times."

"Are there photos, videos, texts? Anything besides what someone else saw?"

"Yes". Sasuke choked out.

"Deidara told Sasori so Sasori asked Neji about it and confirmed it using texts and photos."

"This seems so childish and high school like. What did Naruto say when you confronted him?"

Sasuke grinded his teeth.

"He acted confused and got angry at me. Instead of even having a conversation with me he told me that he would see me at home and talk and he had plans with Hinata so she was priority."

"Fuck." Kisame mumbled and ruffled his hair, frustrated by Naruto's actions.

"See." Itachi looked at Kisame.

"I don't care if that fuck doesn't even know who the fuck he is. I swear I'll beat him."

"I told him I still loved him." Sasuke interrupted his brother.

"Goddammit, Sasuke." Itachi was even more frustrated.

"He's not good for you, Sasuke. You're worth so much more."

"He hasn't been himself lately, besides the fact he lost two years worth of memory. I guess the pass couple months we haven't been as 'lovey' as we would be. He kinda made some distance between us. But at the same time I was happy and felt loved? I don't know? Maybe I'm trying to justify everything" Sasuke rubbed at his temples, trying to figure out his thoughts and feelings.

"When was the last time you two fucked?" Kisame bluntly asked.

"Kisame, what the fuck?" Itachi gave his boyfriend a puzzled expression.

"The night before the accident, before I confronted him." Sasuke mumbled between his hands that were slightly covering his mouth and nose.

"I don't wanna hear these things about my baby brother." Itachi complained.

"I didn't want to know that you guys were literally FUCKING right before you came over here?" Sasuke shouted.

"It was a good fucking." Kisame smirked.

"KISAME." The brothers both raised their voices.

"Chill. I only asked because maybe his sexual needs or your sex life in general needed something more? That's usually why a guy cheats I assume." Kisame shrugged.

"Kisame, people cheat for reasons other than sex but I guess that is a key thing…"

"Maybe they need a good breakup fuck to fix things and jog that memory of his?" Kisame suggested.

"Off the topic of sex please?" Sasuke groaned.

"Fine, fine. I guess there's not much left to do. Naruto has no memories but someone who does is Neji. Go talk to Neji, maybe?"

Sasuke stared blankly at Kisame, "Fuck no. That piece of shit.. I don't even want to say or hear his name let alone talk to him."

"Just hear what he has to say? Maybe it's a misunderstanding, who knows?"

"He already talked to Sasori and confirmed it but yeah lemme just walk up to Neji and say, 'Hey bastard, heard you were fucking my boyfriend?.'

"Pretty much." Kisame nodded.

Sasuke groaned and hung his head.

Itachi knew it was time to go.

"Kisame…"

The tall man looked at his boyfriend as Itachi began tugging at his own collar of his shirt, exposing his collar bones. Kisame raised a brow at him and smirked. He was glad Sasuke couldn't see the look Itachi was giving him.

Itachi knew a sure way to get Kisame to leave was to show some of his skin so to give his brother a break he was gonna do all it takes. Kisame also acts like an older brother, though more of an asshole to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, we'll give you your space. Hit us up and come to us if you need to vent or talk. Okay, little brother?" Itachi said, rubbing his hand on the back of his brother's shoulder. Sasuke nodded back.

Itachi got up and grabbed and followed Kisame out the door. "Sorry if you can hear us." Kisame whispered to Sasuke before they left Sasuke's apartment.

Sasuke quickly grabbed a pillow and aimed for the door, it fell to the floor as the door was shut.

"Christ." But Sasuke was glad his brother could take a hint that he needed space.

'What the fuck do I do now?' He asked himself.

He sat on the couch and ended up nodding off pretty fast. He was exhausted by the past day's events and needed the sleep. He'd usually get off the couch and go to the bed but he couldn't bare to go into that room let alone sleep in that bed. The bed they just shared days ago. The bed where he and Naruto lost themselves in each other. Had deep conversations about their lives and their future. Where they would have stupid arguments. They would laugh together in that bed. That is the most intimate place in a house. Sasuke couldn't do it. He decided to let himself pass out on the couch. He fell into a deep sleep and stayed there until the next morning rising to a new day, a new nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

A week or so passed by and Naruto was now packing up some of his belongings and getting ready to leave his parent's home. He stayed home to try to rehabilitate in a comfortable environment and to also give Sasuke a break before he moves back he was done packing he stuffed his belongings into his parent's car and drove off to his apartment with them. They arrived and Naruto got out of the car, grabbed his suitcase and waved his parent's goodbye. He looked at his text message he got from Sasuke a few days ago with the code to get into their apartment and the room number. After taking an elevator a few floors up and walking down a hallway he reached the apartment door. 'Should I knock? Or just walk in, I guess it is also my place?' Naruto gave a quick knock and entered the apartment with caution. He jumped as he saw a half dressed Sasuke peeking out from the bedroom. His dark hair was still wet from what he assumed was a shower. He had pants on though they fell low on his hips and his bare chest was showing. Sasuke was holding a towel and rubbed at his hair.

"Come in."

"Oh, uh thanks."

"It's your place too."

"Sorry."

The atmosphere was awkward but Sasuke went back into the bedroom and left Naruto to himself.

He assumed he should unpack in the bedroom so he joined Sasuke in there.

"Where do you want me to put my stuff?"

"The closet there, most of your stuff is already in there from before." Sasuke stated, still rubbing at his hair and only glancing at Naruto.

Naruto didn't react but instead looked over the bedroom. It was super clean and smelled good. It was comforting for some reason but foreign at the same time.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked the dazed blonde before walking into the bathroom.

Naruto shook his head and began unpacking on the bed. The first things he grabbed out were two pill cases that were for his pain and a experimental medicine to help him regain some memory though he hadn't taken any yet. He didn't know if he wanted to remember everything quite yet. He walked over to one of the tables next to the bed and opened the drawer. It suddenly began vibrating and he jumped at the sound. 'What the fuck?' Soon a pack of condoms and lube began falling out. Sasuke was in the bathroom and was unaware of what was happening in the room next door.

"Sas-Sasuke? Help?" Naruto blushed, he didn't want to dig through the drawer.

"Hm?" Sasuke replied stepping out, he suddenly heard the noise. He walked over and brushed against the blonde. He threw some of the condoms and lube onto the bed and pulled out the vibrator that was making the sounds. He turned it off and held onto it.

"Sorry, I forgot to go through that drawer and clean it out."

"It's fine. Sorry for almost using your drawer."

"This isn't my drawer? It's yours. I forgot to clean yours out." Sasuke turned around and picked up the contents he tossed out.

Naruto blushed. 'Who was I?' He hid his face and sat on the bed. Sasuke looked at him. 'Ugh, why does he have such cute reactions?' He asked himself but he quickly walked out of the room and put the 'intimates' somewhere else for now. He walked back in but stood at the door frame to the room.

"I can go through your stuff if you want if it's too embarrassing?" He tried to help.

"It's fine but can I have some warning about this stuff?" Naruto asked looking up at Sasuke.

"Your underwear drawer." Sasuke replied.

"What about-?" Naruto began.

Sasuke raised a brow.

"Nevermind, I follow." Naruto sighed.

"I'll leave you alone to unpack and get comfortable. I'll be in the living room if you need any more help."  
"Thanks."

Sasuke nodded and knocked on the door frame before leaving.

Naruto opened the closet door and finally began to unpack for real.

Sasuke sat out in the living room with his laptop but wasn't doing anything. He sat there feeling weird. Usually when Naruto would come back they would kiss and cuddle but now it's like there's a stranger in his bedroom.

"Sasuke?"

"Sasuke…"

"Sasuke" Naruto repeated over again, trying to get the Uchiha's attention.

Sasuke snapped back to reality.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"What did you need?"

"Well, I have quite a few questions I guess." Naruto stood there.

"You can sit down, we probably need to have a long talk anyways."

Naruto nodded and sat down on the chair next to the couch.

"You're probably wondering about sleeping arrangements, right?"

"Yeah, that was my main question."

"Well. You and I shared a bed, so that's the only one. We can either take turns every night sleeping on the bed or couch or -"

"I'm okay with sharing the bed." Naruto interjected.

Sasuke looked at him, surprised by the response.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'd hate to have you spend any night out on the couch of course unless you want to. But it's a huge bed so there's enough space."

Sasuke sighed and rubbed at his neck.

"You're right. I don't really want to sleep on the couch and I don't want your injured ass on the couch either."

"So we sleep together." Sasuke added.

"It'll be interesting, but I guess we're used to sleeping together." Naruto laughed awkwardly and blushed.

'Fuck.' Sasuke groaned. 'I popped a fucking boner. How old am I?'

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Naruto" He began

"To be completely blunt and honest with you, I'm still insanely attracted to you. Emotionally, Mentally, Spiritually I'm fucked up by everything you've done but my physical side hasn't caught up and is constantly turned on by you. So I apologize."

"Oh, uh- I'm sorry?" Naruto was the most embarrassed he's ever been (he thinks). Naruto was very aware of Sasuke but Sasuke still felt comfortable with Naruto's presence so his filter wasn't on around him.

"Sorry for the TMI." Sasuke apologized.

"It's fine, I'm glad you can talk to me about that."

The was a bit of silence.

"You don't have to answer this if you don't wanna but I'm curious. You're still gay, right? Or was your high school memory self still convinced that you are 'Straight'?"

Naruto laughed a bit, "Yeah, I'm still gay."

Sasuke smiled a bit. The awkwardness was starting to break away.

"Need help with anything else or any more questions?"

"I think watching how you do things I can figure it out and I kinda lost my other questions."

"Wow, Naruto actually learning from me that's new." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto didn't get the joke but fake laughed. Sasuke saw this and felt cold again. 'Not quite' He said to himself.

"Do you want to go out later tonight to see the rest of your friends?" Sasuke asked, changing the focus.

"That sounds fun. I met some of them after you left the hospital and they seem cool, though I don't remember their names."

"I don't blame you. We have quite a bit of mutual friends." Sasuke smiled.

The both became silent and sat there.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"This is off topic but if I asked questions about my past self, would you answer them?"

"Absolutely."

"Is there something on your mind?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh, no. Not right now." He replied nervously.

Sasuke looked at him, hoping he could see a glimmer of the Naruto he loved in the eyes of 'New Naruto' but couldn't.

Naruto caught him staring and looked away embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"I'm sorry I'm not who you want or need." Naruto apologized.

"Don't worry. You're still Naruto. Everything will work out." Sasuke assured him, though the reassurance was for himself too.

Naruto nodded and got up. He continued unpacking in the bedroom and left Sasuke in the living room. The distance physically was only feet away but to Sasuke it felt like miles and miles. His loneliness slowly began eating away at him but he tried to shake it off and act normal. He smiled though, Naruto's alive. He's here with me and not with anyone else. He was happy at these thoughts but also hated himself. Hated the way he was happy Naruto was with him and not any other guy. Hated how he is letting Naruto back into his life. Hated the way Naruto made him feel and act. More self loathing thoughts filled his mind but were flushed away by a phone call.

"Hello?"


End file.
